Heretofore, the air freshners or odorants have been available in the form of aerosol, gel, liquid, powder, and synthetic resin product. Many attempts have been made to incorporate a perfume into a synthetic resin. However, effective air freshners or odorants cannot be made by such a simple incorporation, because a perfume and a synthetic resin are not compatible with each other and the perfume incorporated into the resin seeps through and rapidly wastes from the surface of the resin, or the perfume is sealed inside the resin and does not diffuse to the surface of the resin. For example, thermoplastic resins of linear hydrocarbons such as polyethylene and polypropylene have a poor gas permeability, whereas polystyrene resin and polyvinyl acetate resin are excessively permeable to a gas. Thus, those materials are not suitable as a substrate for air freshners or odorants.
Several methods have been proposed to overcome these disadvantages of synthetic resin products; a method comprising supporting a hydrophylic polymer of hydrophylic acrylate or methacrylate on a fragrant substance, a method comprising using a chlorinated product of a polyethylene or polyethylene copolymer, a method comprising mixing and melting a perfume into a low molecular weight polyolefin resin and incorporating the resulting pellets into a high molecular weight polyolefin resin, and method comprising mixing a perfume with or impregnating and absorbing a perfume into an ethylene-acrylate ester copolymer or copolymers of ethylene and various acrylic acid esters. However, in some applications of air freshners or ordorants, special properties such as hardness, clarity, and colorability are required.